<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zshwoop! by RinAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044484">Zshwoop!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinAngel'>RinAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JBJ (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Roommates, Yohan Best Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two noisy boys find love in the produce section of a supermarket. (Fittingly, <i>zshwoop</i> is the sound of Cupid's arrow whizzing by Seokhwa's ear.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seokhwa &amp; Kim Yohan, Kim Donghan &amp; Jang Daehyeon, Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zshwoop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts">MVforVictory</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on and gifted to my wonderful roommate, who has a sound effect for everything. Love you, bruh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seokhwa loved his roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Yohan was forgetful. He was clumsy. He sucked at doing dishes, he listened to his music too loud, he laughed at his own jokes, and he had a penchant for leaving things like his headphones, empty water bottles, and dirty socks all over the apartment. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>despite all this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yohan was a perfect innocent, and he meant well, so Seokhwa was willing to overlook some rough parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokhwa loved his roommate, even when Yohan made it very hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bwip. Bwip. Bwip-bwip-bwip-bwip.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yohan, what is that sound supposed to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>tangerines, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seokhwa.” Yohan did not remind Seokhwa to call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though he was a year older— they’d never really paid attention to such things. Yohan felt like a same-age friend. No, Yohan felt like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>junior. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every movement, from selecting a shopping cart to flipping through the sale flyer, had an associated sound effect. This was just non-negotiable Yohan behavior, and he didn’t even seem to realize that he was doing it most of the time. If Seokhwa shushed him, it would only last for around ten seconds. “What do you think? Eight tangerines? I’ve been eating them for breakfast lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking me? If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one eating them—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m going to get more.” Yohan put the filled produce bag in the cart, precariously balanced but not tied off, and reached for another. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shoop!”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he shook the plastic bag open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bwip-bwip-bwip-bwip!”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he rolled in another eight tangerines. Was it this noisy inside of Yohan’s head all the time? If so, how did he survive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh—” When Seokhwa heard a disarmingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> reaction noise from Yohan’s lips, he looked up in surprise, just in time to see a tangerine roll across the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you just watching it? Pick that up before someone steps on it!” Seokhwa instructed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangely </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a dad, all of a sudden. How was this happening? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was only twenty years old.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dad!” Yohan chirped, the uncanniness of which gave Seokhwa uncomfortable chills. And as Yohan hurried over to where the tangerine had stopped, in front of a cart of avocados—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Schleep. Schleep. Schleep.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice was different, but the feeling was the same— Seokhwa could hardly believe that this was coming out of the tall, handsome man standing just a foot away from where Yohan crouched. He was modelesque, with a sharp jaw and strong eyebrows, and in any other scenario Seokhwa would have walked by extra slowly to discreetly admire his beauty, but, well— not while he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>schleep-</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing the avocados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghan, just grab two!” From down the aisle, an exasperated looking man with dark circles under his eyes held onto a nearly empty cart. “I don’t care which!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, none of them are ripe at all!” The one called Donghan responded quite convincingly… and then, with a self-satisfied smile and a glance towards the Yohan staring up at him in something like awe, he murmured, “That’s a lie. I just like poking the avocados.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokhwa had never seen this look on Yohan’s face before. His eyes had become perfect circles, and his mouth hung open cluelessly, and— he was blushing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What could the man who sometimes went commando because he liked to “let his balls breathe” have to blush about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh— hi,” Yohan managed, finally realizing that maybe he should stand up straight so that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>at eye-level with Donghan’s dick. “Me too. I mean— I like poking the avocados, too. But have you ever tried poking the raw chicken in the cooler?” Donghan was only staring in what felt like confusion— though maybe that was only because he blinked so often, like he was perpetually unable to believe what he was seeing. Seokhwa had to look away out of embarrassment for his roommate, pretending to vigorously examine a bag of carrots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Daehyeon-hyung won’t let me near there anymore, after I poked a ten-pound package of ground beef and made it explode. The manager made us pay for it.” Donghan laughed, a sound which was simultaneously cool and not cool at all. He selected two avocados at last, but— Seokhwa couldn’t believe it when he peeked back over— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donghan was blushing too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m Kim Donghan, by the way. And you’re…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m…?” Yohan prompted after a second of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind. Embarrassing. Ah— not you, me. I’m embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Embarrassing. I’m Yohan.” True to his personality, Yohan started laughing at his own tired dad-joke, and Donghan started to laugh too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even harder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokhwa couldn’t take this anymore. He’d never seen his roommate flirt. He didn’t even know that Yohan was into men, until he made it so barf-inducingly obvious. “Hey, uh…” He cleared his throat awkwardly, and both Yohan and Donghan looked over in surprise, as if neither had realized he was there. “I’m going to go over to the meat cooler, actually. Yohan, why don’t you stay here and chat if you want to? I’ll just find you when I’m ready to go pay. Don’t leave the store, okay?” It might have seemed obvious, but Seokhwa wanted to cover all his bases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh— okay!” Yohan positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>at this, and as Donghan turned to place the avocados in his companion’s cart, Yohan took the opportunity to mouth an overjoyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Seokhwa’s direction. “I’ll catch up with you in a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daehyeon-hyung, is that okay with you?” Donghan questioned innocently. Daehyeon (who had to be Donghan’s roommate, because Seokhwa </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that special kind of exhaustion in his eyes) seemed taken aback, too, but as he made eye contact with Yohan, he seemed to understand. Two noisy, kindred spirits had found each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>True love was in progress.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just don’t wander too far. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t hide from me. I have a paper to write when we get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghan snorted. “Hide from you? Hyung, this is a grocery store, not a Macy’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Yohan, and… the smile on his face was kind of heartwarming, actually. They would be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>exceptionally </span>
  </em>
  <span>attractive couple. For a split second, Seokhwa found himself envisioning the noisy little family they would one day have, with their kids jumping diagonally along the blue floor tiles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bong-bong-bong-bong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and inexplicably running the short distance from the car to the apartment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoooooooosh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daehyeon shuddered, as though he’d just had the same thought. Their eyes met, they exchanged friendly but awkward nods— and then, realizing what an inexplicable gift he’d been given, Seokhwa hurried off to the meat cooler. (It would be a lot easier to browse without having to slap Yohan’s hand away from the packaged chicken breasts, that was for sure.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>